Une rose rouge à Fairfield
by Ange's fics
Summary: Fairfield. Une petite ville sans histoires dans la banlieue de Chicago... Enfin presque. Entre guerre de gangs et rivalités au lycée, la vie est mouvementée. C'est ce que va découvrir Mia, une ado à problèmes envoyée dans l'Illinois par sa tante, après de nombreux renvois pour insubordination et quelques ennuis avec la justice.


Bienvenue à Fairfield, annonça ma tante lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le patelin, pendant que je m'efforçais d'imaginer qu'à partir de maintenant j'allais vivre ici. Tu vas voir tu vas t'y plaire, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air dépité.

Me plaire ici? Peu de chances, Pecnoland n'est vraiment pas l'endroit rêvé pour une fille comme moi. Je triturais nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux auburn, effleurant la rose tatouée derrière mon oreille gauche. Cette rose représentait ma vraie famille, mes soeurs de Détroit, les Bloody Roses. Ma mère m'avait arrachée à elles de peur que je ne m'encanaille trop, à la suite d'un procès pour port d'armes, qui n'avait pas abouti. Aucune preuve suffisante.

Mais d'après ce que m'avaient dit les filles, Fairfield n'était pas mieux au niveau gangs. Le seul soucis (pour moi) était que les groupes étaient affiliés aux ennemis des Bloody Roses, qu'il s'agisse du Latino Blood, du Satin Hood ou de n'importe quel autre groupe. La banlieue de Chicago était connue pour être un repère de machos, ne supportant pas les gangs exclusivement féminins.

Je soupirais, me pelotonnant dans mon siège tandis qu'elle me conduisait à sa maison dans les quartiers nord, les quartiers bourgeois, sans groupes de délinquants pré-pubères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison luxueuse. Mon Dieu, si j'avais vu Blanche Neige et le prince charmant en sortir, ça ne m'aurait même pas surprise. Ma tante me fit visiter son château de fond en comble, de la cave au grenier, en terminant par ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce peinte dans les tons or, noir et blanc. Seul mon lit formait une tache écarlate dans cette blancheur immaculée. Je m'assit dessus et commençai à déballer mes affaires. Jamais je ne l'aurais avoué devant ma tante, mais j'adorais cette chambre. Je m'y sentais chez moi.

Une fois mes quelques livres rangés dans la bibliothèque monumentale, j'ouvris les tiroirs d'une commode et y trouvais des jeans magnifiques, de marque.

-C'est du 38-40. C'est bien ta taille, non?demanda ma tante que venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Tu trouveras aussi des t-shirt dans le tiroir du bas, ainsi que des jupes et des robes dans la penderie.

-Oui, c'est bien ma taille. Comment tu as su? Je croyais que maman et toi étiez en froid depuis que tu lui avais coupé les vivres, ajoutais-je, une petite note d'accusation transparaissant dans ma voix.

-Nous le sommes. Mais nous sommes prêtes à faire une exception pour que tu te sentes bien à Fairfield. Et une nouvelle vie commence toujours mieux lorsqu'on a de nouveaux vêtements. C'est comme enfiler une nouvelle peau.

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit.

-Ici tu peux être qui tu veux, Mia. Personne ne te connais, tu ne connais personne. Alors essaye de te faire des amis respectables, et ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs qu'à Détroit.

-Ma seule erreur est d'avoir mal caché ma lame, assénais-je d'un ton cassant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, d'avoir à se débrouiller toute seule quand ta mère n'est jamais là. Les Bloody Roses étaient et restent ma seule famille. En 17 ans tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, alors ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner tout ça en 3 heures, car tu te fais des illusions.

-Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça... Il est tard, et j'imagine qu'après ce long périple, tu doit être exténuée. Sans parler du décalage horaire. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller d'aller te coucher tôt ce soir. Tu as cours demain.

Ah oui, le lycée... Un mélange entre les quartiers nord et sud qui pouvait se révéler explosif si l'on en croyait les rumeurs. De toute façon, les études n'avaient jamais été un soucis pour moi. Avec ma mémoire d'éléphant, je retenais tout du premier coup. Et puis ici il n'y aurait personne pour me distraire: comme ma tante l'avait si bien dit, j'étais l'inconnue dans l'équation.

Après avoir envoyé quelques textos à mes soeurs d'âme, je me changeais et me mit au lit: il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, alors autant être « fraîche et dispose » pour le lendemain. D'autant plus que j'avais la conviction que la journée ne serait pas triste.


End file.
